Frederica's Life(and beyond!) Love Letters
by Boxhillboo00
Summary: Just a little fluff...


Be warned, this is an angst free, overly sweet bit of cotton candy fluff(as usual!)….

Dept of Disclaimers:

I'm not Jane Austen! I haven't attempted to apply Regency manners to these letters. Wilt Stillman's film version of Lady Susan, Love and Friendship(2016), is an inspiration for this bit of fluff…but all errors are mine! -The "AUTHOR"

FREDERICA'S LIFE(and beyond!) LOVE LETTERS

Prelude(words from the actual AUTHOR, JANE AUSTEN!)

MISS VERNON TO MR DE COURCY(Lady Susan Letter XXI)

Sir,—I hope you will excuse this liberty; I am forced upon it by the greatest distress, or I should be ashamed to trouble you. I am very miserable about Sir James Martin, and have no other way in the world of helping myself but by writing to you, for I am forbidden even speaking to my uncle and aunt on the subject; and this being the case, I am afraid my applying to you will appear no better than equivocation, and as if I attended to the letter and not the spirit of mamma's commands. But if you do not take my part and persuade her to break it off, I shall be half distracted, for I cannot bear him. No human being but YOU could have any chance of prevailing with her. If you will, therefore, have the unspeakably great kindness of taking my part with her, and persuading her to send Sir James away, I shall be more obliged to you than it is possible for me to express. I always disliked him from the first: it is not a sudden fancy, I assure you, sir; I always thought him silly and impertinent and disagreeable, and now he is grown worse than ever. I would rather work for my bread than marry him. I do not know how to apologize enough for this letter; I know it is taking so great a liberty. I am aware how dreadfully angry it will make mamma, but I remember the risk.

I am, Sir, your most humble servant,

F. S. V.

MRS. VERNON TO LADY DE COURCY(Lady Susan Letter III)

Churchhill.

My dear Mother,—I am very sorry to tell you that it will not be in our power to keep our promise of spending our Christmas with you; and we are prevented that happiness by a circumstance which is not likely to make us any amends. Lady Susan, in a letter to her brother-in-law, has declared her intention of visiting us almost immediately; and as such a visit is in all probability merely an affair of convenience, it is impossible to conjecture its length. I was by no means prepared for such an event, nor can I now account for her ladyship's conduct; Langford appeared so exactly the place for her in every respect, as well from the elegant and expensive style of living there, as from her particular attachment to Mr. Mainwaring, that I was very far from expecting so speedy a distinction, though I always imagined from her increasing friendship for us since her husband's death that we should, at some future period, be obliged to receive her. Mr. Vernon, I think, was a great deal too kind to her when he was in Staffordshire; her behaviour to him, independent of her general character, has been so inexcusably artful and ungenerous since our marriage was first in agitation that no one less amiable and mild than himself could have overlooked it all; and though, as his brother's widow, and in narrow circumstances, it was proper to render her pecuniary assistance, I cannot help thinking his pressing invitation to her to visit us at Churchhill perfectly unnecessary. Disposed, however, as he always is to think the best of everyone, her display of grief, and professions of regret, and general resolutions of prudence, were sufficient to soften his heart and make him really confide in her sincerity; but, as for myself, I am still unconvinced, and plausibly as her ladyship has now written, I cannot make up my mind till I better understand her real meaning in coming to us. You may guess, therefore, my dear madam, with what feelings I look forward to her arrival. She will have occasion for all those attractive powers for which she is celebrated to gain any share of my regard; and I shall certainly endeavour to guard myself against their influence, if not accompanied by something more substantial. She expresses a most eager desire of being acquainted with me, and makes very gracious mention of my children but I am not quite weak enough to suppose a woman who has behaved with inattention, if not with unkindness, to her own child, should be attached to any of mine. Miss Vernon is to be placed at a school in London before her mother comes to us which I am glad of, for her sake and my own. It must be to her advantage to be separated from her mother, and a girl of sixteen who has received so wretched an education, could not be a very desirable companion here. Reginald has long wished, I know, to see the captivating Lady Susan, and we shall depend on his joining our party soon. I am glad to hear that my father continues so well; and am, with best love, &c.,

CATHERINE VERNON.

Our story begins…..

Letter One

Catherine Vernon to Lady De Courcy From Churchill:

Dearest Mother…the day has finally come! Reginald has declared he will never see Lady Susan again…..again! This time I fully believe he intends to honour this sacred and holy vow. Why even dear Charles states that Lady Susan's actions in a host of matters were…."not quite the thing". As you well know, Charles saying that is the most critical thing he would say about anyone. Especially that villous, viperous creature he formally defended beyond all justified measure. But I quite that odious topic.

Reginald has journeyed to Scotland to visit some friends. He believes this extended trip will clear his head of she who must be not mentioned. Reginald's leaving has left our dear dear Frederica in very low spirits. She valiantly attempts to hide this from me. She helps me with the children and every little thing she can do….she does. Pictures of perfection…as you know, make me joyful and feeling blessed. Charles and I are united in keeping Frederica entertained with a variety of activities and short trips. Any suggestions for her entertainment…activities…helping Reginald see that his destiny is Frederica Vernon are most welcome.

Etc etc etc….

Letter Two

Lady De Courcy to Catherine Vernon

Your father and I congratulate you on this fantastic news. What sister has saved her brother and her family from such as ruinous union I know not. When you arrive at …in two weeks…I will continue to praise you beyond all blushing. But….to the matter at hand. As you well know, I am one well honouring propriety. The rules of society…in most cases they serve good. Here, given the nearest of the relations between Reginald and Frederica…rules can be broken for the greater good. I know I know…here the role of a mother far far outweighs the membership in society. Didn't Frederica write Reginald a letter while they in Churchill…isn't the 6thmonth anniversary of her rescue from that green pea brained James Martin coming up…perhaps you could leave Reginald's address casually around and hint to Frederica that she write a few lines to him on that rescue? Etc etc etc

Letter Three

Catherine Vernon to Lady De Courcy

Mother, you are brilliant!

Etc etc etc

Letter Four

Frederica Vernon to Reginald De Courcy

Dearest Sir,

Please forgive this latest letter act of mine. I can not resist the temptation to write to you, lest I never get another opportunity, to thank you again and again…and yet again(I apologize…act of temp insanity for my rescue from the marriage state to one jolly green pea loving Sir James Martin. These six months I would have Mrs James Martin! Instead, thanks to your rescue, your beloved sister and mother have given me the start of the education I had previously lacked. Please again forgive this breach of etiquette and accept my complete thanks and my best wishes for your continued health and happiness. etc etc

Letter Five

Reginald De Courcy to Frederica Vernon …Somewhere in Scotland

Dear Frederica,

While your delightful letter wasn't required and it's recipient is not totally worth all the full praise in it, I accept your thanks and was most cheered by the thought that I did someone a good turn in a period of utter blindness. The thought that a gem, such as your dear self, being required to marry Sir James of Green Peas, makes my blood boil so much I could roast a dozen Cornish Game Hens!

I would be delighted to hear about all your doings with my family and your other activities. The company here, while highly congenial and diverting, lacks the family interest.

And by all means….feel free to address me as Reginald in all future missives. If not, I'll be quite cross with you, just making sport there…anyone in their right mind…ahem…could never be cross with you.

Letter Six

Frederica to Reginald

Dear si…I mean Reginald(the thought that I would make you cross in anything would bring despair)

Thank you for your prompt charming and mind cheering letter.

Etc etc etc

Letter Seven

Reginald to Frederica

Letter EIGHT

F to R

Letter Nine

R to F

Letter Ten

Catherine Vernon to Lady De Courcy

It's happening! There is such a joy and bounce to Frederica's step every time a letter for her arrives. Charles and I give her a little wink and leave her immediately to allow her to savior every word. May it turn out as we all hope…at least we have given her this. We look forward to the honor of your visit in it's appointed time.

Letter Eleven

F to R

Letter Twelve

R to F

Letters Thirteen to Twenty

The same two

Letter Twenty One

Lady De Courcy to Catherine Vernon

Have no fear….as you know men and shy people need all the help they can get in these matters. In that spirit, Reginald requested that he stop here before visiting you, I have refused him! I have directed him to visit you directly from Scotland. Your Father and I will follow in a week's time. We will know from your first look if there is a great new joy to celebrate. I congratulate you on all your efforts. We can't guarantee success…but we have done everything to deserve it. etc etc

Letter Twenty Two

R to F Room 100 Churchhill to Room 125 Churchhill 3:00 Pm

F,

I have arrived here. My Sister and brother seem to be off somewhere and aren't expected to return until dinner. If you and my merry brood of nieces and nephews are free in the afternoon, might I suggest a stroll in the park.

F to R 3:05

R,

That is most welcome news! Your arrival brings me…and everyone here such joy. 4 O'clock, although so far away, would be most welcome walk time.

R to F 3:10

F,

I look forward to it!

F to R 3:15

R,

As do I!

R to F 3:30

F,

Smiley face

F to R 3:35

R,

Two smiley faces

R to F Room 100 to Room 125

F,

These past days have been such as joy. With my parents arriving tomorrow, I hope we can carve out some private walks.

F to R Room 125 to Room 100

R,

For me as well! I look forward to those walks.

"Something about The Way You Look Tonight"(Elton John)…..wafts in from the future (1997) as R and F write and sing to each other

lyrics redacted…

R to F

F, I have a very important question….

F to R

R, YESSSS….A THOUSAND TIMES YESSSSS!

F to R 8:00 AM

Happy 25thAnniversary!

R to F 8:00 AM

Happy 25thAnniversary!

R to F 12:01 AM

Happy 50thAnniversary!

F to R 12:01 AM

Happy 50thAnniversary!

F to R December 13, 2014

Let's enjoy this production dearest. While Mr. Author of this Fluff is no actor(Author-so true! I was only asked to be it because I was the only male who attended on a regular basis under 70 years old!), he certainly has worked hard to try to capture your spirit! (Author-True! Spent a couple months reading my lines over and over again. We weren't required to memorize them, no doubt I was far and away the worse actor(Mrs Actor "met" with me a week before the production and we ran lines. I think she was thinking about pulling me out of the production!), but someone gave me the heartwarming compliment that I was the only person who looked at the audience when speaking! )

R to F December 13, 2014

What fun! And he certainly captured my Father's tone.

December 13, 2014

**Jane Austen's Birthday Party**

The JASNA (redacted) Players present:

Lady Susan!

The Players will present a delightful and hilarious reading of Jane Austen's early work, Lady Susan, adapted by Robert Moss and performed by members Mrs Actor, Ms Friendly Austen Scholar , Mrs Former Regional Coordinator of a down South state, and Mr. Author of this Fluff! After the performance, we will make merry and enjoy a special repast of sandwiches, birthday cake, and the traditional toast to Jane.

R to F December 13, 2014

What fun! And he certainly enjoyed giving my dear Father's words a voice too!

F to R January 23, 2016 Sundance, UT

And WE'VE MADE IT to the BIG SCREEN! Whit Stillman's Love and Friendship is our story!

R to F January 23, 2016

AMAZING…simply AMAZING! And (redacted per rules) has portrayed you so very well. Nothing compares with the original, however!

F to R:

Awwwww and (redacted per rules) is the best you since you!

F&R put down their pens and walk off into the English countryside hand in hand…beaming.

FINIS


End file.
